Revertere
by SkullByte
Summary: John wakes up one year before SBURB and vows to change some of the events that weigh heavy on his mind in the future. Rated T for language. (may move up cause Karkat's cusses more than a sailor)
1. intro

**Just a little thing I want to throw out there i'm stuck on a horribly persistent dust bunny with NIO so I might work on this while I try and figure out what's next, tell em what you think :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Homestuck or anything mentioned within.**

 ***The title i had to scroll the web for hours should mean something like to go or to turn back.. hopefully.. it's Latin which i'm still trying to work my way around so meh.**

* * *

 _=John Wake up_

Johns eyes sluggishly opened, a slow yawn leaving his lips as he tried to figure out what had woken him.

Something was wrong, a sense of unease made him tense.

He squinted at the ceiling and frowned at the blurry white blob.

 _=Question this unfamiliar ceiling_

Wasn't the ceiling of the meteor a dark gray?

He reached over to where he usually placed his glasses and snagged the cool metal tugging it on and stared at the familiar powder white ceiling of his childhood home.

There was a slight burn mark from the time he had gotten some faulty smoke pellets.

 _=Sit up,foolish boy! Danger could be about!_

He pushed himself up scratching at his cheek in confusion as he took in the unblemished and nostalgic childhood bedroom.

 _=Examine room nostalgically_

Faintly blue walls and a shaggy peach carpet, his old magic chest, the old computer desk with his computer system and the CD holder containing all his 'crappy' movies, a smaller desk was by the door holding his daily outfits. The door to the closet was slight opened and he could see the book holding his fetch modus, a faint smile came to his lips.

 _=Be in denial_

"Ok.. this is all just a dream." John untangled himself from his blankets shivering as the cold air washed over him.

 _=Look out the window._

Walking over to the window gave the reason why.

A thick blanket of glittering,powdery snow covered the neighborhood, it was untouched no deep trails ruining the beauty of it.

 _=Check the calendar John_

Going over to the calendar he released a breath.

December 25, 2007 meaning he was twelve, one year before he started SBURB, before he semi started listening to the trolls and saw his friends for the first time.

=E _xamine your self in the mirror_

John leaned forward a bit and snorted he had forgotten that he had let his hair grow out when he was younger his bangs fell into his face and brushed so they missed hi eyes, it reached the middle of his neck but was hopelessly messy even if it was brushed.

His eyes were youthful and the dark circles were gone, his chest was unmarred.

He traced a finger over the area where he had been stabbed and shivered at the phantom pain that expanded out from that.  
He turned and headed towards the desk.

 ** _Thump!_**  
A strangled squeaky cry left his lips as he fell to he floor grasping his pinkie toe with tears in his eyes.

Curse you magical chest!

He groaned and rubbed at the throbbing toe in vain, the pain wasn't going away anytime soon and he figured there was going to be a nasty br...uise...  
He halted and gulped.

 _=panic_

John did more than panic he flew off the panic scale and reached new heights gaining a sweet achievement before,with a loud thud (and a future head ache without a doubt),fainted.


	2. Lot of sleep

**Just some minor fixes added!If your new welcome to the story! I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _=Wake up x2!_

John's eyes fluttered open Deja-vu hitting him as he pondered over the ceiling, when it hit him he shot up with a gasp.  
He frantically pinched himself hissing in pain and rubbing the area when it stung the cold air making the sting last a bit longer as he skin turned a dark red.

He took a few shaky breaths tugging at his hair trying to calm himself down.

"C'mon John! Get it together man, this is all just a dream and the pain is just a figment of your imagination...Who am I kidding?! I'm the Heir of _Breath_ not the Heir of _Time_!" John gave a distressed sound as he raked a hand through his hair before stilling.

If he was back in time did that mean...

 _=check on DAD_  
John's breath caught in his throat and he left his room and pushed open his fathers study the door swung open silently letting the smell of shaving cream and cheap cologne assault his senses.  
There he was, his father snoring drooling on a shopping list with a pen in hand.

John closed the door quietly and rushed to the bathroom feeling suddenly sick, upon arriving at the bathroom he hugged the toilet like a lifeline and proceeded to upchuck what ever he had eaten earlier before he had woken up as himself.. yeah that made no sense.

He took a few calming breaths and swiped his hand across his mouth,flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth in the sink,leaning against it shivering slightly as he just registered how ungodly cold it was, throwing a quick brush to his teeth,John walked back to his room rummaging in his closet for a long forgotten sweater.

Now that he was slowly warming up he snagged his comforter off his bed and wrapped it around himself before sitting at his computer wiggling the mouse to wake the computer up.

As usual Pesterchum was active,but no one was online, he eyed the time, it had just turned 12:34 so obviously they wouldn't be online(well Dave might have he didn't really remember when Dave started staying up later). His gaze traveled to the blocked list and felt an incredible urge to message any one of them, his heart ached horribly, missing all of his friends.

He gave a shuddering breath and scrubbed at his face, inwardly feeling out of sorts,when the weird stubble he had started gaining in the third year in the game wasn't there anymore.

He closed Pesterchum with a heavy swallow and opened up the web with shaking hands.

He couldn't tell anyone, it could send things spiraling out of control, and he'd be stuck in another doomed timeline.

He wouldn't fail them this time.

John spent a while just browsing Game FAQ's reading every piece of information he could on SBURB, many of them ended abruptly, others held fear filled notes of their writers.

One thing was for certain, Rose's speculations on some of the aspects of the game were freakishly spot on (an after effect of her being a slumbering seer maybe?). John was startled from his thought process as his stomach gave a slight twinge alerting him that,yes, humans needed food, and no, he couldn't ignore it.

John minimized his screen and tossed his blanket back on his bed and tip toed past the study where loud snores seemed to break the sound barrier.

He snagged a pop tart putting it into the toastdf and grabbed the butter from the fridge along with a juice box, which was easier than going through the hassle of pouring his own drink, once the pop tart shot out of the toaster john spread some butter over the top and flipped on the little T.V, hopping up on the counter.

* * *

 _-expect a lot of snow today folks, delays and cancellations can be found on our website Back to you Karen_

* * *

John gave a snort shaking his head as he set his plate in the sink, it had been a _very_ long time since he had even set foot in school, it would be rather awkward to see all his old classmates,tormentors, and teachers, people he's long since thought dead.

He checked the time once again sighing and sat at the table in silence (well save for the T.V, but that was just a pleasant buzz to accompany his thoughts)

 _=Run around in the snow naked!_

He's..not even going to think about that.

John stretched leaning back in the chair to watch as the sun rose in the distance his eyes slowly closing.

= _boy! cease this sleeping nonsense!_

John awoke to a warmth on his face and groaned opening his eyes the sun was giving off mid morning warmth he had only been asleep maybe half an hour, which meant DAD was already up and gone, off for work.

John left the kitchen and entered his room sitting back at his computer debating what to do next.

 _Ding!_

John's heart stopped, his breath locking in his throat as a chat screen popped up a familiar red text igniting memories of a best friend on the battle field, fighting through to reach him, John had nearly died that day and for the thousandth time,Dave swept in like the knight he was and save his stupid ass.

= _fondly read chum's message_

TG: dude

TG:why are you up so early

GT: Ha ha, i guess i wanted to get up early for once

GT: either way, good morning

TG: whatever

TG: im going back to bed

John snorted, not exactly the first conversation he wanted to have with his friends, but it made him feel all giddy and happy, he took yet another calming breath and couldn't stop the gleeful giggle that left his lips.

He had really missed his friends.


	3. New john

**Oh my gosh! Guys! I was seriously excited when i saw how much you guys liked it!**

 **SO this chapter is a bit short but it's not entirely finished im just prepping for some holiday family time and working on the chapters of Revertere, so tell me if you like this so far, what should i do or add or what would _you_ like to see!**

* * *

John stepped back wiping sweat from his brow as he examined his handy work, a large stack of black garbage bags holding darkbrown and crumbling leaves formed a small pile.

There was a constant creak of a rocking chair and a soft voice singing a lullaby softly followed by grumbling and the blaring sound of the news.

Mrs and mr Jarden had to be the oldest couple int he neighborhood, they never had any kids since Mrs Jarden wasn't able, but had many cats but couldn't really take care of everything sinc e they were at the painfully old stage.

in the lest edges of winter John had offered to help.

He remembered briefly before SBURB was even a thought in his mind, his dad suggesting doing work around the neighborhood for some pocket money (he was a spoiled brat when he was younger wasn't he?).

And now, two months before SBURB would be released, John had managed to save up enough money to get his own Wallet Sylladex with a few extra cards. He stored an assortment of useful and somewhat useless items in his sylladex varying in size and usefulness.

Unlike the wallet he had borrowed from his dad,his was a bit more specialized, it had a set of two main cards and a card where the last used item would be placed. It also had options for 'locking' the wallet where it would be bound to him and only him.  
it was actually pretty nice looking with dark brown leather engraved with a blue 'J' a silver chain attached to his belt loop.

Along with the wallet he had gotten a better pair of glasses and a stronger pair for later, he remembered always having trouble seeing out of his old pair during the game sometime after the game officially became 'Doomed'

*ding!  
Johns heart jumped as his hand rammed into his pocket removing the 'borrowed' PDA.

Pesterchum flashed from green to red then back to green.

GG:John! Hello!

GG:John? Oh.. I guess your busy i'll talk to you later! Bye john!

TG:Dude, where are you?

turntechgodhead is now an idle chum...

tentacleTherapist is now Rancorous!

"Geesh Rose.. what's up with you?" John murmured eye darting to the last of the leaves scattered in the last corner of the yard and pocketed the PDA, he had a job to do.

* * *

 _=Belly flop on the bed, John._

John did so, immediately regretting it, as his whole body ached and what felt like liquid fire racing through his veins, the shower had helped very little.

John groaned and hooked an arm around his pillow resting his chin on it as he retrieved his PDA, moving painfully slow.

TG:John? Seriously what are you doing.

TT: John answer Jade, she's worried. Your not hurt are you?

GG: John! Are you ok?

GG: John!

John winced and eased himself into a sitting position as he opened up Jades pesterlog.

GT: I'm fine Jade, I was cleaning yards in my neighborhood.

GG: Oh, if your sure...

GG; Are you sure your alright John, you haven't been acting like yourself...

John groaned, of course they noticed! He wasn't as goofy or referencing his movies, he'd been so busy he had forgotten to act like himself.

GT: I'm fine Jade, I just decided to..grow up a bit, but i'm still the same old John!

GG: Ok...i have to go feed Beq, by john :)

GT: Bye Jade.

gardenGnostic ceased pestering ghostyTrickster.

 _=bang your head off the wall from your stupidity!_  
No! John could barely move and even if he could he wouldn't dare do anything that stupid, it wasn't worth the headache anyways.

John huffed and slid down to lay on his back staring up at the ceiling his eyes settling on those ridiculous drawing over his walls.

It has begun.

* * *

 **Ender nightblade: As am I! Thank you for the review and welcome to the story :)**

 **Lacila: Yes! exactly! it was one of the reasons I even really started this story in the first place! I couldn't find any time travel fics and thank you so much!**

 **Lia The Kitten:Well im glad your here! Hopefully i can keep your interest ^^**

 **Laurentia:Aha!Thanks! I'm still trying to form my style and work out how to _really_ make a character feel less bland.**

 **Invalid Argument: I'm so happy you like it! I will keep on writing!**

 **Kaylen Brangwen: Ill get right on it thank you so so much for the review!**

 **So what do you guys think about the above part? I was thinking of ever two or so chapters answering some reviews at the bottom, is it to weird or would you like to see that every two or so chapters?**

 **Well I want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS! And the biggest gift for me was logging on and seeing all your reviews I'm so happy thank you all so so much!**


	4. Tire swings are evil

**Yes I am still working on this story, My gram had gotten sick so I took some time to take care of her and get some things in order.**

 **If your new... Welcome to the story I hope you find it enjoyable and input anything you would like to happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck it belongs to Andre Hussie**

* * *

 _=happy birthday John_

Johns eyes slid open, his face pressed into the soft fluffy carpet where a wet spot was slowly forming.

He groaned and tugged the lower half of his body down to the floor with a resounding thud. The smell of cake drifted around his room, the culprit standing innocently on his dresser along with a poster, tape, and a card.  
After carefully and expertly (seriously this happened to often) untangling himself from his blanket and wiped the drool from his face, he snagged a shirt from the end of his bed and , after sniffing it, tugged it on and changed from his pajama pants to a pair of jeans.

John flopped back on the bed with a yawn as he absent mindedly put on his glasses eyes sweeping across the room lazily.  
Random bits of clothes were strewn about, a computer desk was in the corner near the window and near the closet was a desk with multiple books and notebooks with a multitude of different colored sticky notes against the wall behind it.

 _=examine your computer lazy boy!_

John groaned, he squeezed his eyes closed before he trudged over to his computer plopping down on the chair and poked the mouse with a finger before slouching.  
He winced at the brightness of the screen and rubbed his eyes before squinting at the screen.  
Pesterchum flashed red.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:13

TG: Hey so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today  
EB: haven't checked yet honestly, but i think it's a little monster poster.  
John gave a devious grin as it took a moment for Dave to respond.  
TG: oh hell that is such a coincidence i just found an unopened container of apple juice in my closet it is like fucking christmas up in here  
EB:Are you sure it' apple juice Dave?  
TG: yeah, definitely  
EB: Absolutely sure?  
TG: But  
TG: the seal on the bottle is unbroken.  
EB: Monsters know how to reseal a bottle.  
EB: honestly dave im surprised you didn't know this.  
TG: WHy did the fat kid or whoever drank it know what piss tasted like anyways  
TG: i mean his reaction was nigh instantaneous.  
EB: it was the 15th day in a row that Howie Mandel pissed in his juice.  
TG: ok i can accept that  
TG: monster B-list celebrity douchebags are cunning and persistent pranksters  
TG: also fred savage has a really punchable face  
TG: but who cares about this lets stop talking about it  
TG: did you get the beta yet  
EB: yes and no, its in the mail box now and the other parts are in my dads car.  
EB: you?  
TG: man i got two copies already  
TG: but i don't care im not going to play it or anything the game sounds boring  
TG: did you see how it got slammed in game bro?  
EB: game bro is a fraud and whoever reads it is an idiot  
TG: whatever  
TG: why don't you go get your beta  
EB: yeah yeah.

John scooted the chair back to look out the window an agitated gaze sweeping up to the sky flashes of his timeline flashing in his mind.

The crunch of tires halting at the mailbox brought him back to the task at hand.

 _=examine games on CD rack_

John eyed the titles of the games and some random movies with a slight narrow of his eyes.

He couldn't place what was wrong so just shrugged it off as he hear his dad's happy whistling fill the house.

John deliberately ignored Pesterchum which was flashing red.

 _=read COLONEL SASSACRES DAUNTING TEXT_

First of all no, it was to big to think of reading and why did you capitalized the name?

 _=answer chum and begone with this silly questions,John!_

TG: is it there  
TG: plz say yes  
TG: maybe you can play with TT she's been pestering me all day about it  
TG: she's mackin on me so hard all the time i start to feel embarrassed for her  
TG: i mean not that i can blame her or anything  
John snorted scratching his cheek with a huff.  
EB:yes, we all worship the ground you walk upon, and yes it just arrived haven't got up to go get it yet.

 _ **ding!**_

Pesterchum flashed Lavender and John gave an incredulous look at Dave's pesterchum box.

EB: really Dave?

John stretched and pushed away from the computer flipping open the magic chest and grabbed his 'clever disguise' and the GameBro magazine (burn it burn it burn it!).

John barely even glanced at the paintings and photo's in the hall as he snuck down the stairs avoiding that one very creaky step.

The smell of fresh baking (strawberry?) permeated the room and attacked John's nose with vengeance.

The living room is just as he remembered photo frames holding and assortment of clowns and one he now semi recognised as the land of wind and shade albeit more colorful and with more clowns than he'd like.  
A checkered carpet lay smack dab in the middle of the room and on it was a large gift box wrapped in pale blue and silver topped with a darker blue bow. The fireplace was bathing the room in an orange glow above it rested the intricate urn holding grandma's ashes and above that was her picture.

A pipe lay on the end table beside the couch (which had a cake freshly made just sitting him) and above the door way was a flat screen TV which was playing Con Air (well it was muted, his dad never really liked that movie) on the far end of the room was the stand holding an assortment of Harlequin figures.

two rooms led off into another hall or the kitchen.

 _=examine fireplace_

John hurries over and flings that stupid magazine inside watching with satisfied eyes as it burned (not as fast but good enough).

Johns eyes trailed up to the urn a lump forming in his throat, he had gotten to know grandma rather well and this time he wouldn't completely topple her urn (she'd been rather angry about that).

 _=just get to the present!_

John huffed and walked over to the present eyes flicking across the card.

CHAMP.  
YOU CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT.  
I BELIEVE IN YOU.

Why his dad always wrote like he was yelling he would never know but he carefully removed the tag and put it in his wallet with the other things his dad had given him.

John chuckled upon opening the box and put the ridiculous harlequin on the couch, before plopping down beside it and retrieved his PDA.

tentacleTherapist[TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:26

TT: I understand you have recently come into possession of the beta release of "The Game of the Year", as featured in respectable periodicals such as GameBro Magazine.  
EB: yes it has arrived  
EB: what's your fascination with Dave anyways?  
TT: I can't control myself.  
TT: I must have a weakness for insufferable pricks.  
EB: I just got to grab the game then we can play, so brb  
TT: John.  
EB: what?  
TT: You're wearing one of your disguises now, aren't you?  
TT: You are typing to me right now while wearing something ridiculous.  
EB: yes  
TT: really John?  
TT: Why don't you go get the game from your father?  
EB: alright, wish me luck.

John pushed the arms onto the doll before tossing the wrapping paper into the fire(along with the one paper that escaped from that magazine) and peeked into the kitchen a fond smile on his face as his dad hummed a tune while putting candles on a blue and pink cake.

He ducked back out and made his way to the study.

The study was darker than most other rooms in the house, a standard Office desk and chair were pressed against the wall beside the door with a coat rack just beside it, on top of the desk were an assortment of playing cards, one of the numerous pipes stashed across the house, a can of fake beans, and an issue of the serious Jester.

An old Piano was on the opposite wall with a pipe figurine,the joker, and some kind of man with a cane, in the farthest corner of the room was a heavy duty safe with another clown figurine on top.

The wall behind the piano was almost completely covered by a circus act over water and the back wall had a single window overlooking the side yard.

 _=Grab the beans John!_

John did as told and put the beans in his wallet.

 _=attempt to leave the house!_

Once back in the living room John paused at the TV which was showing a pretty neat commercial for the Hi-C:Ecto cooler edition.

Outside smelled of Spring and fresh cut grass, along the side of the house were amber colored leaves, the large sturdy oak tree was just beginning to grow it's leaves.

Eyeing the tire swing rope John nodded decisively.

* * *

Laying first down on the ground below the swing, John came to two definite conclusions.

one,falling on your face while going at the speed of a car, hurts like hell.

Two, always change the tire swing rope after six years.

Flopping onto his back John watched the clouds lazily drift across the sky, the neighborhood sounds slowly filling his senses.

He would miss this.

* * *

 **So...I fixed the mistakes (I have a cousin that checking over the story for mistakes but if you spot one just say :D). Tell em what you think, review and all that stuff.**


End file.
